


[Podfic] Peppermint Lullaby

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of morganoconner's story</p><p>
  <i>Sam needs something to cuddle. Gabriel is happy to provide.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Peppermint Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peppermint Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186071) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Rating** : PG  
 **Length** : 6 minutes  
 **Download**[from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/peppermint-lullaby)


End file.
